My Wolf
by Slytherin's Silver Princess
Summary: Hermione Granger is the Brightest Witch of the Age, #2 on Voldemort's shit list, and the mate of a Werewolf. Hunter Blackraven is just a normal Wizard until one day he is turned into a Werewolf in retaliation for his Stepfather's prejudices. The two teens are instantly drawn to each other by magic and just plain old attraction. What will become of them? Happiness, or tragedy?
1. The Making of a Wolf

_**The Making of a Wolf**_

 **(AN: Here it is my lovelies, my new story. This will be a multi-chapter fic with a linear storyline. I don't yet know how many chapters it will be. But I have two and a half written so far. Until I have a definitive number of chapters, I will probably only update once a week, probably on Mondays. This was a story request from FeralG3. It is a Hermione/OC story. It will have lemon in it, but Hermione will not be jumping into bed with our OC right away. It won't happen for a few chapters yet. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of it's known characters or places. J.K Rowling, the lucky lady, does. I just enjoy playing in the sandbox she built. And as always, I hope you read, review and enjoy. And please, no flames, only constructive criticism. It helps with the writing process.)**

* * *

Hunter Blackraven knew he was different. He had been since he was thirteen years old. The summer he turned thirteen, his life had changed completely. But before that awful summer, his life had been damn near perfect. His father, a Native from the Tlingit Indian Tribe, had died when Hunter was four, but he and his mother had managed to make it work without him. When he was eight, his mother had remarried a member of the same tribe they had originally come from, the Koyukon Indian Tribe. He was also a politician, and had moved Hunter and his mother into his very nice home on the coast of Alaska, in Klawock.

His stepfather, William Palefrost, had made a name for himself in Magical Congress. He rallied for the rights of most sentient magical beings, but on the subject of werewolves, he was adamantly against them. He pushed bill after bill before Magical Congress to get them sent away from non-infected witches and wizards in Magical US, but each time, they failed. He had pissed off and had been threatened by quite a few werewolf packs. The US was quite tolerant of werewolves, and sought to help those infected by Lycanthropy, but from the start, Hunter knew that his stepfather was a prejudiced bastard. He had told his mother how disgusted he was with his stepfather, but she wouldn't here anything against him. She was too enamored with everything she now had thanks to his stepfather's fat bank account.

Hunter had been out on a camping trip one weekend with his friends when he was home from Ilvermorny for the summer, and that was when his perfect life came to a screeching, violent halt.

* * *

 _ **Summer 1993**_

 _Hunter had just climbed into his sleeping bag for the night when he heard a loud snap outside his tent. He knew it was stupid, but he poked his head out of the safety of his tent. He saw nothing, so grabbed his wand and stepped out into the cold night air, thankful for the Warming Charms on his clothes. He had barely taken four steps when he was slammed into by something hard, knocking him to the ground. Before he could even so much as scream, he felt sharp teeth in his neck, on his arms and stomach. The attack was over as quickly as it had begun, but it would have a lasting, devastating effect on his life. He didn't know how long he laid there in the snow, slowly bleeding out, because as soon as the shock wore off, his whole world went black._

* * *

 _The next thing he was aware of, he was back at home, and he heard his mother sobbing and his stepfather yelling._

 _"What do you mean he is infected, you assured me he would be safe out there." William yelled._

 _"This note was left with your son's injured body." His friend's mother, Bernadette, said._

 _There was a few moments of silence and Hunter fell back into blackness._

* * *

 _When he woke again, he wasn't in his own bed anymore. Hell, he wasn't even in his own home anymore. He saw his mother speaking to another woman across the room, that clearly belonged to some sort of institution. When she saw that he was awake, she walked over to him._

 _"Mom, what am I doing here, why am I not at home?" Hunter asked._

 _"You were attacked Hunter. A werewolf attacked you on the night of the full moon. Your stepfather is furious, but he also doesn't want you in our home any longer. I must abide by his wishes if I want to keep a roof over my head. He has effectively disowned you. You will be staying here at Fenway Orphanage from now on. Your stepfather also refuses to pay for your education any further, so you will have to find a patron to do so if you wish to continue your education. I'm sorry it has to be this way Hunter, but it is for your own protection. Your stepfather wanted you 'put down' so to speak, but I convinced him this would be better." His mother said._

 _Hunter could feel sadness and disappointment welling up within him. He didn't let it show on his face though._

 _"I understand, you are choosing money and power over your own son. You can leave now Mother, I'm sorry, Mrs. Palefrost, I wouldn't want to sully your reputation even further." Hunter said, his voice full of disgust at his mother._

 _"Hunter…" his mother started._

 _He turned away from her to look at the wall, no longer wanting to look at the woman who had effectively betrayed him. He heard her turn and walk away with a sigh. He turned in time to see her reach the door._

 _"Dad would be so ashamed of you. And so, would your mother and father. I hope you are happy with the choice you have made, because one day, you will regret walking away from me." Hunter said._

 _His mother stiffened for a moment but continued walking out the door. Hunter knew that his life would never be the same._

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

That first month was very difficult for Hunter. The matron of the orphanage was very understanding of his Lycanthropy and helped him in any way she could. He was saddened and depressed that his mother had just abandoned him because of a little bit of money and prestige. He knew that his birth father would have never let her do such a thing, and that if he were still alive, his mother never would have thought of doing something so abhorrent anyways. But his father had died and his mother had remarried a prejudiced dick. And now Hunter was suffering the consequences of those prejudices. He had found the note that his mother had left at his bedside.

 _ **Your son was attacked for your blatant prejudices.**_

 _ **We wonder what you will do now that your son has been made into a werewolf.**_

 _ **Enjoy living with a constant reminder that this is your fault.**_

 _ **-X**_

He had been changed because his stepfather couldn't get off his damn high horse. And now he was paying for it. Too bad the werewolves that had attacked him didn't believe his parents would abandon him at the drop of a hat. But that was precisely what they had done. When a possible stain on their name was hovering over them, they abandoned their only son. Hunter had let his anger boil up inside of him each day until his first full moon. Mrs. Kentwood had locked him in a specially warded room in the basement so he could shift without worrying about hurting anyone else. He had spent all night howling and ramming against any solid surface he had come in contact with. He had been bruised and bleeding the next morning, he had also broken several bones. But Mrs. Kentwood had fixed him up in a jiffy and sent him off to bed.

It was three days after his first full moon when he had met a man that would change his life for the better. Thrain Silvershaft was the Alpha of the biggest nomad pack of evolved werewolves in the world. Evolved werewolves were different from other werewolves, because they could change at will and they weren't controlled by the pull of the Full Moon. They could control the 'beast' within them. And the 'beast' didn't rule their lives. It made them stronger, faster, and more intelligent, but it didn't take over every aspect of their lives.

Thrain had arrived at the orphanage and had taken Hunter back to his home. Hunter remembered that day clearly in his mind.

* * *

 _ **July 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1993**_

 _Hunter looked around the large home in awe. It was bigger than his stepfather's home, but it had something that his stepfather's home was missing. He felt acceptance, compassion and love in the air around him. He didn't feel the cold distance or the underlying resentment he had always felt when he was around his stepfather._

 _"Welcome to your new home Hunter. I hope that you will be happy here. I will have Miriam set you up in your room and then I will have her show you to my study. We have a lot to discuss. Your Lycanthropy may have been forced on you Hunter, but it is not a curse. It is a gift. One you will come to appreciate and cherish above all others. Especially when the time comes and you find the other half of your soul. Your mate." Hunter said._

 _"Okay." Hunter said._

 _He followed Thrain up to his new room and bathed and dressed himself in new, clean clothes before following Miriam up to Thrain's study._

* * *

 _ **Back to Present**_

Thrain had explained to him all that he could about his new condition. He had told Hunter that he was Hunter's and the rest of the packs Alpha. He was in charge of the well being of the large pack. He saw to their needs and made sure they were never left wanting or needing anything. He also helped each new pack member learn to control their shifting. He had explained that unlike normal werewolves, evolved werewolves could change at will once they had their ability under control, and while they felt the pull of the moon on the night of the Full Moon, they wouldn't be forced to shift into their 'beast' form.

Thrain had gone on to explain that he would be helping Hunter to control his abilities better. And that he could see something different in him. Thrain had seen a power in Hunter that he had never seen before, and he knew when the time came that he found his own mate, Hunter would be the most powerful evolved werewolf in the world, and his magic and strength would be unmatched if he found the other half of his soul. His magic was already strong, and from the injuries Thrain had heard about Hunter suffering from self-infliction on his first full moon, he was already showing his strength.

Hunter had spent his first week in his new home getting to know his new 'family.' Most of the werewolves were from various Indian Tribes around the Northeast part of the US. But there were a few 'pale faces' as his mother called them, there were also some werewolves from Canada as well. Any one who had been shunned or otherwise turned away because of their Lycanthropy were accepted into Thrain's pack with open arms. And they were taught how to become one with their inner 'beast.' Certain members of the pack offered to teach Hunter different forms of Martial Arts once he got control of his wolf. They explained to him that it would help him control himself better, and he would be able to protect himself and those he considered family better as well. And they had also told him that do to his enhanced strength and speed, he would be able to learn and retain new skills quickly. Well, quicker than a normal human being.

* * *

 _ **July 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1993**_

 _His training had begun, and Thrain had begun casting a spell on him to force the transformation into his wolf form. He did it over and over again all day, every day for a week before Hunter could change back and forth at will. It took another three weeks after that to gain complete control, and by his third full moon, he was no longer forced to change by the pull of the moon. He would start his fourth year at Ilvermorny the Friday after his third full moon, and he was glad that he had control over his 'beast.' The first time he had caught sight of his werewolf form after his first forced change under the spell Thrain had cast, and he had been scared almost shitless. The more control he had over that, the better. So that had spurned him on to master his changing as quickly as possible._

 _When he had mastered his change completely, his Martial Arts training began._

* * *

 _ **Back to Present**_

His teachers had been astonished at how quickly he had taken to the physicality of Martial Artistry. So much so that they got special permission from Ilvermorny's Headmistress to let him continue his studies by sending his trainers to him at school on the weekends and on his short school days. So, while he continued his magical studies, he also continued his Martial Arts studies. He had grown several inches over that first summer after his change and he had gained a lot of muscle. When he returned to Ilvermorny in September, he classmates hadn't recognized him. But he certainly got some appreciative looks from the female population that he hadn't gotten the year before. He had taken to running every morning and night and girls could be seen watching him from the Quidditch stands and near the clear blue lake that took up a good portion of the land in front of the school.

He wasn't oblivious to their looks of appreciation, he was just more interested in his training at the time. His magic was gaining strength just as fast as his body was. So Thrain sent private tutors to supplement his regular classes so that he could learn more advanced magics.

The summer after his third year, he had returned to his home in Alaska and resumed his training. Now that he was out of school for the summer, he could focus on his Martial Arts training with more intensity. His body was still growing, and at now at fourteen, he had towered over his classmates. He looked more like a seventeen-year-old than a fourteen-year-old. Thrain had told Hunter that he would continue to grow until his body matched his strength and speed.

Just before he returned to Ilvermorny for his Fourth Year, he had had his first tumble in the sheets with a Muggle girl who was fifteen years old. It had been a very awkward experience for him, as it had been his first time, but he knew with time, and practice, just like with his magic and Martial Arts Training, he would get better at it. It wasn't as if he wasn't very gifted in the trouser department. Most girls would be dropping their knickers for him if they knew about what he was hiding in his trousers. And even though his first time had been awkward for him, the girl certainly hadn't had anything to complain about when she left.

He had returned to Ilvermorny for his Fourth Year and even though by now his formal training had been completed, he still kept up his daily routine of practicing his Martial Arts and magic, to keep his skills honed and sharp. He had even bedded a few more girls, and even though he had had several pleasurable experiences, none of the girls had been his other half, his mate. They all tried to get more from him than just a roll in the sheets, but he always let them know that he wasn't one for relationships. For him it was just sex. One memorable experience still made Hunter chuckle every now and then when he thought about it.

* * *

 _ **December 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1994**_

 _He came with a grunt, spilling himself inside the girl writhing below him. He always made sure to cast a Contraception Charm on the girls he bedded as he couldn't trust them to do the same. And he wasn't going to become a father at fourteen. He pulled his rather impressive cock out of the squirming girl below him. She shivered and let out a breathy sigh. He collapsed onto the bed next to her and she immediately snuggled up against him, tracing patterns over his pectoral muscles with her dainty little fingers._

 _"Are you sure that I can't convince you to give me more than a one off? I am sure I can satisfy you like that all the time, better than any of the other girls you've had." She said._

 _Hunter rolled away from the girl and climbed out of her bed. She huffed in annoyance._

 _"I told you Phoebe, I don't do relationships. You knew that when you let me into your bed. The girl I date won't be a girl who jumps into bed with me the first chance she gets." Hunter said._

 _"Are you calling me a whore?" Phoebe screeched._

 _Shit, this girl might be hot as fuck, but her voice was so damn grating._

 _"No, but you have to admit, we did fall into bed fairly quickly. That looks pretty desperate on your part. You could have said no, but you let me into your skimpy little panties." Hunter said._

 _He turned and left the huffy, angry girl in her bed. He wasn't a womanizer, he had only had a few lovers, but he also wasn't looking for a relationship with someone who wasn't his mate. He didn't want to start something he couldn't finish if he found his mate while dating another girl. He wasn't the type of person to go around deliberately breaking girls' hearts._

* * *

 _ **Back to Present**_

By the time his Fourth Year had ended, he had the reputation of a Sex God and he was one of the most popular boys in school. Besides Phoebe, no girl he had bedded over the school year had a bad thing to say about him. They had all known he was down to fuck, but wasn't interested in finding a relationship, so they didn't try to attach themselves to him on an emotional level. He had given each of them the time of their lives and hadn't left them wanting. His friends came to him for advice about bedding girls, and by the time his fifteenth birthday rolled around, he stood at 6'2" and his body was well developed. His muscles were big enough to draw girls' eyes to him, but they weren't so big as to make him look like a teenager on steroids.

* * *

Now it was the summer before his Fifth Year of school and he had been called into his Alpha's study. Thrain had told Hunter that he had been approached by a wizard from England with a proposition for Hunter.

"Hunter! Thrain wants you in his study now!" Dawson shouted down the stairs.

Hunter stood from his desk and headed upstairs to his Alpha's study. He entered the study and nodded to Thrain before turning to the rather eccentrically dressed man sitting in front of Thrain's desk while Thrain sat behind.

"Hunter, this is Albus Dumbledore, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus, this is Hunter Blackraven. I brought him here when he was thirteen and his mother and stepfather abandoned him to an orphanage. I could see a strength in him that I haven't seen before in any of my other pack members. His magic and physical strength has grown exponentially over the past two years. He is now bigger, stronger and faster than most of the pack members who are _years_ older than him. One day, he will be the Alpha of his own pack. But for that, he needs his mate. I have a feeling he won't find her here." Thrain said.

"Well, I have heard of your pack through some mutual acquaintances, a werewolf in my employ met another werewolf who stayed with your pack for a time. He told him of a young man that seemed stronger, faster and bigger than all the rest. He also told of his magical strength. You have probably heard of the War brewing on our shores. The first blow has been dealt, the death of a young man at the end of last school year brought about the return of Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter, the boy whom he is seeking to destroy, is in grave danger. I believe that young Hunter here could be of great help to our cause. He would of course be welcome to attend Hogwarts to continue his education while helping to protect Harry and his friends. Harry is not the only one in danger. Miss Granger, his best friend, is also at risk, not only because she is Muggleborn and young Harry's best friend, but she is also one of the most powerful witches I have ever seen. Her magic is also well beyond what a normal Muggleborn should be able to do, even at her age. If Voldemort were to learn of her true abilities, she would be at an even greater risk than Harry himself is. Voldemort would stop at nothing to get his hands on a witch of her ability and power. I do not ask this lightly, and you can of course, refuse, but I believe you will be able to protect Harry and his friends." Albus said.

"Has anyone been told of my Lycanthropic status, or that I am what is known as an Evolved Werewolf?" Hunter asked.

"No, only Remus knows, and of course I know. You may tell whoever you wish too, or you can keep that information to yourself. That will be your decision, and yours alone. Lycanthropy is not as widely 'accepted' as it were, in England as it is here in the US. Keeping your status under wraps may be difficult, but as you are not a citizen of Britain, you do not have to register with the Ministry. So, we can use that to our advantage." Albus said.

Hunter looked at his Alpha, who merely shrugged.

"It is your choice Hunter, I cannot make it for you. You know that you will always have a home here. If you want my opinion, I believe you should go. You have learned all you can here, there may be things at Hogwarts that you can learn that you can't here. But the decision ultimately lies with you." Thrain said.

Hunter sat back in his chair to ponder this new choice in his life. On the one hand, he could stay here with his 'family,' and continue going to Ilvermorny for his last three years of school, and on the other, he could go to England and protect this Harry fellow and his friends. He could also learn different magics, ones he didn't have access to at Ilvermorny, or here at his Pack's home. And maybe, just maybe, he would find his mate while he was there.

"I'll go." Hunter said.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together with a smile.

"Excellent. I will make the preparations for our departure right away. It'll give you time to pack your belongings and say goodbye to your pack. We will hopefully be leaving by tomorrow night. I'll leave you to it." Dumbledore said.

He stood and shook both their hands before heading out the door.

* * *

"I believe you've made the right decision Hunter. I've taught you all I can. Your have surpassed all your teachers' expectations by leaps and bounds." Thrain said.

"I feel like it is the right thing to do. There is something in my gut telling me to go." Hunter said.

"You should go and pack your things. And I'll make sure to set up a bank account through their branch of Gringotts so you will have everything you need. You are like a son to me Hunter, and I would never think to deny you anything you wanted or needed. And pack for cold weather, your body temperature might run higher than it used to, but it gets cold up in Scotland, much, much colder than Alaska does." Thrain said.

Hunter chuckled and then headed off to his room to pack. As he packed, he began to think about what lay ahead of him. He would be travelling over 7,000 miles from home to a place where he knew no one. He would be far from his pack, from his home, from his family. But he wouldn't forget all he had learned over the past two years. He was excited at the prospect of travelling somewhere new and learning new magics as well. He thirst for knowledge was rarely ever satisfied. But the thing he was most excited about was the prospect of maybe finding his mate. There was a part of him, the 'beast' within him, that pined for his other half. He had had a handful of lovers, but none of them had touched that place inside of him that made him feel whole or complete.

Over the past two years, he had been having dreams of his mate. He never saw her face, just her body as it writhed beneath him while he took her from behind. Each time he had come close to seeing her face, he had woken up, disappointed and hard as hell. Bedding some of the girls he had, usually took the edge off, but the urge to find his mate and claim her for himself was getting stronger each day. He was hoping his move to the UK would sate that urge and he would find his mate.

Little did he know that his life was about to be turned upside down and his mate was closer than he thought.

* * *

 _ **Grimmauld Place, London, England**_

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the living room of Grimmauld Place, playing Exploding Snap. Crookshanks was asleep in his basket next to the fire. Things were strained between Hermione and Ron, as they had broken up a few days before. Hermione hadn't been ready to further their relationship, but Ron had wanted more. He had rather cruelly broken up with her in front of everyone at dinner the other night, and everyone knew why they had broken up. Hermione had had a few boyfriends since her Third Year, but the relationships had never felt right, and when she kissed the boys, something felt off. And the boys would try to get her into bed with them, but she was never ready. Something was telling her to save herself.

She didn't want to bother with a relationship at this point anyway. She knew she was at just as much risk as Harry was, because of her profound abilities to learn and retain knowledge of magic once she learned it the first time. Her power had been growing exponentially since she was thirteen years old, and no one could explain it. Dumbledore had asked her to 'dumb' herself down a bit, and fudge her results on her tests after the true results were given to her in private. He believed that Hermione would be in extreme danger if Voldemort ever found out the true measure of her abilities. He would do everything in his power to get his hands-on Hermione and her power. Hermione had agreed, because she knew that if Voldemort succeeded in taking her, Harry would stop at nothing to get her back. She was his best friend, and confidante, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her, so Hermione dumbed down her abilities in the classroom to make it seem as if she were just a moderately powerful witch.

Hermione laughed as Ron's eyebrows were singed off as his cards exploded in his face. Harry joined in her laughter at their singed friend.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore has returned from his trip. He wants everyone down in the kitchen." Sirius said as he popped his head around the living room door.

Hermione and Harry got up and followed Sirius down to the kitchen, Ron following soon after. They entered the kitchen and looked around. Hermione's eyes landed on the stranger first, and she instantly felt her magic tugging her in his direction. He was a rather tall, broad shouldered young man. He had long, raven-black hair, dark brown eyes, and was clearly of Native American descent. When his eyes connected with hers, she felt herself warm under his gaze. She looked away with a blush. No man had ever looked at her like that. It made her feel strange.

"Everyone please sit, we have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore said.

Everyone took their seats at the long table.

"As you can see, we have a new face among us. This is Hunter Blackraven, he is a Native American from Alaska, in the United States. He is also a wizard. He is a transfer student from Ilvermorny. He will be attending Hogwarts for his last three years of school. I have asked him to come here for a few reasons, one which will be his to tell if he so wishes. The main reason I brought him here is for another layer of protection for young Harry and his friends while they are at Hogwarts. As you all know, Voldemort has returned and is currently in hiding. The rest of the world believes him to be as gone as he was fourteen years ago, but we all know that he has returned. He will be looking at every possible way to get his hands onto Harry and any way to kill him so he can take over the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds alike. Now that I have introduced this young man, I will ask him and the other school age children to leave the room, so the rest of the Order can discuss other things. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please show Mr. Blackraven to one of the free rooms upstairs." Dumbledore said.

The minute Hunter had laid eyes on the brunette girl currently leading him up to his room, he knew she was it, his mate. And she smelled wonderful. Her scent washed over him with every bounce of her curls. And he could smell something beneath her natural scent. She was untouched, a virgin. The wolf in him purred in delight at that thought. But Hunter himself knew that it would be a long while before he even got close enough to her to have a taste of her virginal flesh. He didn't know if she would even accept him if she ever found out he was a werewolf. Thrain and Dumbledore had told him of the severe prejudice against werewolves in the UK, but he was hoping Hermione wasn't one of those prejudice against his kind. He didn't think he could handle it if she was.

She was a pretty little thing. With long, bouncy curls the color of coffee, and her large tawny brown doe eyes were mesmerizing to look at, and they seemed to sparkle with happiness. She only came up to his chest when standing, and she had curves in all the right places and legs for days. He wanted to run his fingers through her long curls and kiss her lush, full pink lips.

* * *

"Here we are." A musical voice said.

He looked up to see that they had stopped in front of a closed door.

"You can stay with Harry in his room. You won't be kept awake by the snoring machine at night if you stay in Harry's room. Ron snores like a jackhammer." She said.

"Thank you…." He paused.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." She said.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said, giving her a soft smile.

She blushed under his gaze.

"I'll leave you to get unpacked, we will be down in the living room if you would like to join us. Oh, and this is Harry." Hermione said.

"I was wondering if you were going to remember me or not Mione." Harry snickered.

Hermione smacked Harry on the back of the head and giggled when he grumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nice to meet both of you, I'll be down in a bit after I've unpacked." Hunter said.

The two nodded and left Hunter to unpack.

* * *

As Hunter unpacked his things, he couldn't keep his mind off Hermione Granger. She was beautiful, and so innocent. Just the thought of sinking himself home into her tight, virginal body had his cock standing at attention. He went into the en suite and stripped out of his clothes, he needed a shower and a good jerking session to get his wolf back under control. It wouldn't be good to mount his mate in front of her friends and take her virginity where anyone could see. When he took her for the first time, it would be in the privacy of a room, behind a locked door, with only the two of them. As the cold water washed over him, he closed his eyes and let his mind run off with fantasies of his mate writhing beneath him, begging for more. He started to pull and tug on his hard cock, until a few minutes later, he came with a shout and sprayed the tiled shower wall with his cum. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Hunter woke up and headed downstairs and out the back door for his daily run. When he stepped out on to the porch, he stopped in his tracks. Hermione was currently stretched out on a mat, her body twisted into a rather erotic pose, and Hunter felt his mouth go dry and his sweats tighten. She was dressed in a bright blue sports bra and a tiny pair of black spandex shorts. When she stood up and turned, she squeaked in surprise.

"I didn't think anyone would be awake at this hour." Hermione said.

"I usually run in the morning when I get up. You don't have to stop your Yoga on my account." Hunter said.

He smirked at her and then headed off to start his run, leaving a blushing, gaping girl behind.

Hermione wasn't sure what had just happened, but she was sure of one thing. Hunter Blackraven was a very dangerous man. He made her heart race and her insides turn to jelly. She had gone to bed the night before thinking about him, and had woken up in a cold sweat from a rather intense dream that involved both of them naked and rolling around on her bed as they made love. She had had her first foray into self-pleasure last night, and she had cum so hard. But she desperately wanted something more, she just didn't know if this very attractive young man would want an innocent, passably pretty virgin when he could have someone more beautiful and experienced. She knew that there was something different about him, but she could quite put her finger on it. She would figure it out eventually. She had to, or it would drive her round the twist. And if there was one thing Hermione was good at, it was figuring out the most difficult of puzzles, even if it killed her.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night**_

Remus and Sirius were sitting up in the Library after everyone had gone to bed.

"Your friend was right about that boy being strong and powerful. I felt it when he passed through the wards. And he hasn't even reached his full maturity yet. By the time he is seventeen, he will be one of the most powerful werewolves in existence. And the fact that he can control his transformations, at such a young age, shows an immense amount of discipline and control over his own magics. If he ever finds his mate, those two would be unstoppable." Sirius said.

"It's Hermione. I am surprised you didn't smell the change in pheromones when she entered the kitchen and locked eyes with him. I could feel the change, and smell the pheromones between those two, change when they laid eyes on each other. It will only be a matter of time before he starts chasing after her. He has Alpha blood in him. The wolf in him will push him to claim her. It will accept no other option." Remus said.

"We will have to keep an eye on the youngest Weasley boy, he thinks his and Hermione's breakup is only temporary and when she sees the error of her ways she will fall into bed with him. When he finds out that she is the mate of an Alpha werewolf, he will most likely go ballistic. He believes Hermione belongs to him, and he will probably do something stupid and hurt her in some way. If he does so, he might not live to tell the tale." Sirius said.

"I'll keep an eye on the redheaded berk, and you keep an eye on his mother and younger sister. They will be just as invested in keeping Hermione with Ron as Ron himself is. And Ginny will probably most likely try to seduce Hunter into her bed. But it won't work and she will probably go as ballistic as her brother when she finds out that Hunter wants nothing to do with her and everything to do with Hermione." Remus said.

Sirius nodded and then finished his drink before heading off to bed.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Sirius looked up when he heard distinct laughter coming from out in the backyard. He smiled when he saw Hermione and Hunter laughing and talking as if they were already the best of friends. Hunter stopped in the doorway leading into the house and Sirius had to fight back laughter as he watched the teenage boy blatantly check out Hermione's spandex clad ass as she continued to walk into the kitchen and up the stairs in to the main part of the house.

"Could you be anymore obvious Blackraven?" Sirius chuckled.

Hunter looked at him and just smiled unrepentantly.

"It's Hunter, and I'm just admiring the curves that God gave her." Hunter said.

"I know she is your mate Hunter. Just don't hurt her, or you will have another angry werewolf to deal with, one that has been shifting for a lot longer than you have, and has more rage inside him than you do. Remus may not be Hermione's father, but he considers her one of his pups, and won't take kindly to anyone hurting her." Sirius said.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I don't even know if she would accept me." Hunter said.

Sirius chuckled loudly.

"Hermione is one of the most accepting, kindhearted, considerate and compassionate people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. She has fought for the rights of a hippogriff, and most recently the House Elves. It took me sitting her down with one of the House Elves from Hogwarts to get her to tone down what she was trying to do. She didn't know that the elves need the magic of the families they are bound to, to be able to live and function. She didn't know that the bonds they share with their 'Masters' so to speak, are what keep them alive. Without that bond, they would wither and die. So, she has turned her focus to getting better treatment for the elves instead of trying to free them from their bonds. But that is beside the point. She is one of the brightest witches I have ever met, and she was the first to figure out Remus' 'furry little problem' when he was their professor in their Third Year. She will figure out that you too, are a werewolf, and she will eventually figure out that she is your wolf's mate. Don't push her away when that happens. You will only be hurting both yourself and her if you do." Sirius said.

"I could never intentionally hurt her. My wolf wouldn't allow it." Hunter said.

"Good. Then I won't have to help Remus beat the ever-loving shit out of you if you did. Well, if there was anything left of you when Hermione finished hexing you to hell and back." Sirius chuckled.

Hunter merely rolled his eyes before heading upstairs. Sirius watched Hunter go with a devilish smirk on his face. This summer was most definitely going to be fun.

* * *

Hunter watched Hermione as she laid out on the back porch, reading a book while getting some sun. she was wearing a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a blue bikini top. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and a pair of sunglasses were perched on her little button nose.

"You are going to burn a hole through her ass if you keep staring at it like that." Harry said from beside him.

Hunter chuckled and shrugged.

"Like I told your Godfather, I am just admiring the curves God gave your best friend. She has a rather nice derrière. I am surprised she hasn't had boys knocking down her door." Hunter said.

"She has had a few boyfriends, but they have all broken up with her because she wouldn't let them past first base with her. She told me it didn't feel like the right moment, or the right guy for her. She said her magic was telling her to wait. And maybe you are the reason why." Harry said.

Hunter looked up at Harry in surprise.

"I was walking past the library last night when I heard my godfather and honorary uncle talking about you. I know you are a werewolf. And I know Hermione is your mate. Hermione is like my sister and I don't want to see her get hurt, so please don't give me a reason to hate you. Especially since you seem like a genuinely nice guy." Harry said.

"Like I told your Godfather, I can't intentionally hurt her. My wolf wouldn't allow that to happen." Hunter said.

He got up from the table and headed outside. He sat down next to Hermione. Harry watched as his best friend laughed at something Hunter said before playfully shoving his shoulder. Hermione was blushing profusely, but she was laughing, so Harry knew she wasn't angry. He was glad to see Hermione so happy. After Ron had broken up with her, she had moped for a bit, but she hadn't really felt all that saddened by the breakup. It had still been a while since he had seen her smile so freely though. He heard a shriek of laughter and looked out to see Hermione running around the yard, keeping out of reach of Hunter as he chased her.

* * *

"His Alpha and a few of the older members of his Pack fought with us against Voldemort in the first Blood War. That was how Remus had heard of the Pack before. It is one of the largest in the world. They take in any werewolf that has been abandoned by their family or shunned by their neighbors. They were disgusted by what Voldemort was doing, and when emissaries from Voldemort's camp travelled to America to speak to Thrain and some of the other pack members, they told Fenrir Greyback and his ilk where to shove it. Then they up and moved to a secure location after sending word to Dumbledore that they would help the Order." Sirius said.

Harry turned to find his Godfather standing behind him, looking out the back window and watching Hermione get chased around the yard by Hunter.

"How did you know that I knew?" Harry asked.

"I've been standing here for the past fifteen minutes Harry, it isn't my fault that you didn't notice. You should probably work on that. We don't need Death Eaters sneaking up on you from behind and knocking you out before taking your unconscious body to Voldemort to play with before he kills you in a painful and very public manner. Maybe Hunter can help you." Sirius said.

Harry did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at his Godfather. But he also knew his Godfather was right, he needed more advanced training, and he wasn't going to get it sitting around on his bum and twiddling his thumbs. He would be taking his studies more seriously this year. No more letting Ron wheedle him into slacking off. His life, and the lives of those he loved, depended on it.

* * *

Hermione squealed as Hunter caught her around the waist and swung her around before letting her down.

"You're it!" he laughed before turning tail and running.

Hermione huffed and took off running after her new friend. They were acting like children, but at that moment, Hermione couldn't care less. She was letting herself enjoy what little childhood she had left before she was thrown headfirst into the war that was fast approaching.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

Harry sighed rather loudly as Ron once again started bitching about how much time Hermione was spending with Hunter.

"Look at her draping herself all over him. She thinks he is going to pay attention to her if she throws herself at him. It's pathetic. What does he have that I don't?" Ron bitched.

Harry rolled his eyes behind his friend's back.

 _Well let's see,_ Harry thought, _Hunter is about half a foot taller, probably a stone or two heavier because of his well-defined musculature, he never stops smiling, he makes Hermione laugh with little to no effort, he thinks of others before himself, he treats Hermione like a human being, not a piece of meat slathered in gravy, And let's not even start to think about what he might be hiding in his trousers, I've seen his feet, and if the old wives' tale is true, than he is packing well downstairs,_ he thought.

"Ron, get over yourself, if you remember right, you broke up with Hermione. Not the other way around." Harry snapped.

"Yea, well she wouldn't let me into her knickers. A man has needs, and she wouldn't give me what I wanted. But she'll come back to me, no other man would want that." Ron said.

"First of all, Ronald, you aren't a man, you are a fourteen-year-old boy, and second, Hermione isn't a fucking moron, nor is she desperate. She isn't going to come crawling back to someone who broke her heart in the first place. And you are either totally blind, or even stupider than I thought if you can't see that there is someone who wants her. Hunter has spent nearly all his time here over the past two weeks with either me, or Hermione, but mostly Hermione. He treats her the way you never did, like she is a human with a brain, not a piece of meat slathered in gravy." Harry said.

Ron merely huffed and shrugged before stomping off, showing he really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Most of what Harry had said to him wouldn't permeate his brain. The only things Ron thought about were food, sex, Quidditch and girls. If it didn't involve those four things, then Ron wanted nothing to do with it. Harry wondered sometimes, why he was friends with Ron in the first place. He shook his head and then headed over to where Hermione and Hunter were sitting.

"Ron being a berk again?" Hermione asked.

"When is he not?" Harry chuckled.

Hermione giggled.

"I was just telling Hunter about my Polyjuice accident with that Kneazle hair. And how I was coughing up fur balls for a month while I slowly changed back into a human." Hermione said.

"That was bloody hilarious. I was tempted to give you a ball of yarn to see what you would do with it. But then I thought about the claws you probably had, and them coming into contact with my bait and tackle and turning me into a woman, so I decided against it." Harry said.

"Well, you're right, I would have castrated you. Being a Kneazle was really fucking weird. And my brain couldn't handle more than a few seconds on a thought before I got distracted by something shiny or some such." Hermione said.

"I bet you were adorable." Hunter said.

Hermione smiled and blushed.

"She was. And her ears were awesome." Harry said.

"Except I could hardly sleep because every noise woke me up due to my sensitive hearing." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sensitive hearing can be a bitch." Hunter said.

"Because of you being a werewolf and all?" Hermione asked.

Hunter's eyes bugged out of his head and he gaped at Hermione.

"What? I _am_ the Brightest Witch of My Age, Hunter, it wasn't that hard to figure out. You are taller, stronger, and faster that a normal wizard, you heal quickly, your body temperature is quite high, you eat more than any teenage boy I have ever seen, and when you got angry the other night, I saw your eyes turn amber, the way Remus' do when he is angry. It doesn't bother me Hunter, you are still a human being, just one with a 'furry little problem.'" Hermione said.

"I am not a normal werewolf Hermione. I am an Evolved one. I can shift at will at any time of the month, and the pull of the moon does nothing to me the night of the full moon. The moon doesn't force me to change like other werewolves. I can more or less control the 'beast' within me. My Alpha told me that one day I would be the Alpha of my own pack, and that by the time I graduate from school, I will be the strongest and most powerful werewolf on the planet. As it is, I am only fifteen years old and I am already six-three, and 195 lbs." Hunter explained.

"I could feel the difference in your magic when I first met you. My magic is nearly as strong as yours." Hermione said.

Hunter merely nodded, not wanting to push his luck by telling Hermione that she was his mate, and that the reason she could feel his magic, was because it was a perfect match for hers. He would tell her in time, but he wanted to get to know her even better first. He wouldn't jeopardize his biggest chance at happiness, not when it was so close within his grasp. When the time was right, he would take it, but until then, he would be Hermione's friend, as well as Harry's. It had been a long while since he had had real friends his own age, and Hunter was going to grab onto that chance with both hands.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

_**Getting to Know Each Other**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies. Here is the second chapter, as promised. I hope y'all enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I just play in her sandbox. As always, please read, review and enjoy! Oh and if you don't like Weasley bashing, don't read this story. I'll try to minimize it. But both Ginny and Ron get on my nerves. So if that isn't your cup of tea, move along people!)**

* * *

It had been a month since Hunter had come to stay at _Grimmauld_ _Place_. And Hermione didn't know how she was going to last another three weeks being around the epitome of a tall, dark and handsome man. He seemed to enjoy running around without his shirt on. And it was driving Hermione spare. But she was also enjoying getting to know Hunter as a person. After he had walked outside to see her doing Yoga the morning after he had arrived, he had joined her every morning and did Yoga with her. Sometimes she would catch him staring at her, or shooting her heated glances. She always felt so warm and tingly all over when he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman on the planet.

Hermione had shown interest in Hunter's Martial Arts skills, and he had offered to teach her some of what he had learned over the past two years. She had taken to it like a duck to water. And it wasn't long before Harry joined in their morning exercise routine as well. His reason being that he needed to be in good physical condition if he was going to make it out the other side of the war alive and in one piece.

* * *

Hunter had noticed how short and malnourished Harry looked, so he took the slightly younger boy aside and had given him a potion to help correct the negative effects that Harry's abusive childhood had caused the fifteen-year-old boy. By the time Hunter had been there for six weeks, Harry was the correct height and weight for a boy his age, and he was still growing, like Hunter. When he and Harry had gone with Hermione out into the Muggle World, Harry had gotten several appreciative looks from girls as they walked past. Hermione had merely laughed at her best friend's discomfort. But when girls were eying up and flirting with Hunter, she would glare at the girls behind Hunter's back and her magic bubbled angrily inside of her. The two boys had decided to head back to _Grimmauld_ before Hermione accidentally caused one of the clueless girls to explode from accidental magic.

* * *

"Hermione Jean Granger, go and put on some clothes this instant, you don't need to be prancing around like a little tart in your underwear." Mrs. Weasley screeched.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"First of all, Mrs. Weasley, you are not my mother, don't presume you may act like it. I have my own mother, whom I love very much. Second of all, I am not in my underwear, I am wearing exercise clothing. It doesn't restrict my movements when I stretch, and it is comfortable. Just because Magical Britain is a century behind in fashion and morals, doesn't mean that I have to be. And lastly, I am not a tart. My virginity is still very much intact, and that is more than I can say for a certain daughter of yours. So, if you want to go and mother someone, mother your own children." Hermione said.

She picked up her water bottle and headed into the house and upstairs to her room. Sirius had given Hermione her own room on what he dubbed the 'family floor' and Ginny was wildly jealous. She had to share a room with two other female Order members when they stayed the night. And either one or the other was always there. Hermione found it highly hilarious.

* * *

Hermione had just come out of her room when Ginny stepped in front of her.

"You think you are so great, you think you can have any man you want? Well let me tell you something sweetheart, you are nothing but a sad, boring, ugly little bookworm who everyone feels sorry for. My Harry is only friends with you because he feels sorry for you. And now you are throwing yourself at the only other person I am not related to worth looking at in this dump. Stay away from both of them Granger, and accept the fact that while you are pining after both my Harry and Hunter, I will be dating Harry while bedding Hunter on the side." Ginny said.

Two distinct and very male snorts came from behind Ginny. Ginny swung around to find both Harry and Hunter standing behind her.

"Not even in your wildest dreams would I ever bed you Weasley. I'd rather not catch whatever you might be passing around. I rather like my dick the way it is." Hunter said.

"And I have told you before Ginevra, I am not a possession, I don't belong to anyone. And I hardly even know you. You haven't said more than ten words to me since I met you four years ago. To me, you are nothing more than Ron's annoying little sister who goes all fangirl crazy when she is around me. I _do not_ find that attractive in any way." Harry said.

Ginny screeched and stomped away.

"I hope I got through to her that time. But I doubt it. Anyways, we came up here to see if you wanted to play some board games with us. Remus came back from a trip in the Muggle world and brought back a bunch of games for us to entertain ourselves with." Harry said.

"Sure, that sounds fun. Can we get Dobby to bring up some snacks and drinks for us?" Hermione asked.

* * *

Ever since she had been sat down by Sirius and explained the ways of the House Elves, and the nature of their bonds, she had stopped trying to free them. She had been horrified that she had very nearly killed the elves that she was sneakily trying to free. She had since spoken to several elves and Dobby had become rather attached to her in recent weeks. He had felt Hermione's magical strength and knew that she would be a good Mistress to him. So, he had asked to be bound to her. Even though he still absolutely adored and worshiped Harry, Hermione's magic was stronger, and he could access it through the elf/Mistress bond to protect Missy Hermy and the Most Great Harry Potter Sir.

"Dobby bes getting thems right away Missy Hermy ma'am!" Dobby said.

He had popped into the hallway to keep watch on Hermione when he had seen Ginny outside his Mistress' room.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hermione said.

The three teens headed up into the loft/game room on the fourth floor of the house. Hermione immediately went over to the pile of games and began sifting through them while Dobby popped in with a trayful of snacks and Harry turned on the Wizarding Wireless.

"How about Monopoly?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't played that game in a long time." Harry said.

"Not since I beat you and Neville in Third Year." Hermione said.

Harry chuckled and the three teens sat on the thick carpet in front of the fireplace and set up the board game on the low coffee table in front of them.

"So, ladies first?" Hunter asked.

Hermione beamed at him, and he smiled in return.

"Thank you." Hermione said and she took her turn.

* * *

"I think she cheated." Harry said, later that night at dinner.

"Who cheated at what?" Sirius asked.

"Harry thinks I cheated at Monopoly. I didn't cheat Harry. I just know how to use my brain when I play board games. You should know by now not to play those types of games with me. I always beat you. You are just lucky we weren't playing cards, or for real money, I would have cleaned you out." Hermione said.

Harry grumbled under his breath as Hermione giggled at him.

"She is right Harry. I remember the story from Third Year when she beat you for the first time at Monopoly and you threw a ginormous fit. Ron called you stupid for playing a Muggle game, and Hermione got all pissy with him. I believe she turned his chessboard into a spider and he ran screaming like a girl from the room." Sirius said.

"That was a great night." Harry said.

* * *

 _ **August 31**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 1995**_

It was now the night before they would leave for Hogwarts. Remus had taken Harry, Hunter and Hermione into the Muggle world for a bit of a shopping spree, and the three teens had gotten new clothing, some more games and toys to take to Hogwarts for whenever they were bored, as well as several new books for Hermione, footballs for Harry and Hunter, as well as an American football and various other bits and bobs. They wore disguises for their trip into the Wizarding World, and even then, they went out of country. There they bought all their school supplies, plus a few extras they might need over the school year.

Earlier that evening, Sirius had taken Hunter aside to talk to him.

* * *

 _ **Earlier**_

" _I need you to promise me Hunter, that you will do everything in your power to protect my godson. And Hermione. She may not be related to me by blood or by law, as in Harry's case, but she still means a great deal to me. If it hadn't been for the two of them, I would be without my soul right now, rotting in Azkaban. I know that you have grown close to them over the past few months, just continue being there for them as you have. You have certainly shown you are a better friend than Ron Weasley. And remember, when Hermione finally realizes that you two are meant to be together, don't go mucking it up. Let her come to you in her own time. Or I will help her castrate you." Sirius said._

" _I'll protect them to the best of my abilities. Those journals and the mirrors you gave us will certainly help me in my job of protecting those two. And I also need to speak with you about something. My Alpha, Thrain, knew your Uncle Alphard. He told me that your Uncle always spoke very highly of you. He has spoken to a few officials from the American Magical Congress, as well as the ICW, none connected to Britain, and they have agreed to provide you safe passage to America tonight. An official is being brought here by Portkey by Remus. They will take you back to America and you will finally have your day in court. We all know you didn't kill Harry's parents, and you will be able to finally have the vindication that comes with clearing your name. Once your name is cleared, an article will be written in every Magical Paper in existence, proclaiming your innocence. And the ICW will be heading to England to make sure the 'Kiss on Sight' order is removed from your name. As well as all charges dropped and compensation for your false imprisonment paid. By the time we sit down for breakfast tomorrow at Hogwarts, you will be a free man. I would suggest staying in America for a while, with Thrain, just for safety's sake." Hunter said._

 _Sirius was speechless. He merely tried to hug the stuffing out of Hunter, who merely chuckled._

" _I have to go and say goodbye to Harry and Hermione. Then after I am finally cleared, I will apply for guardianship of my godson. I won't be letting him return to those animals who have the nerve to call themselves humans." Sirius said._

 _Hunter laughed as Sirius practically skipped off upstairs._

Harry and Hermione had shared a tearful farewell with the Marauder and had seen him off with the AMC official. Then they had retired to the loft for a quiet dinner with just the three of them and then went to bed early. They would be leaving early tomorrow, with or without the Weasleys.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Hermione, Harry and Hunter were all sitting aboard the Hogwarts Express. They had left at nine this morning. Yes, that was two hours early, but they hadn't wanted to deal with the last minute, scrambling mayhem that the Weasley family always partook in. The train was pretty much empty, and the three teenagers had arrived with Tonks, who would be their escort to Hogwarts as well as extra security at Hogwarts. The Weasleys had still been asleep when they had left, except Arthur, whom they had let know they were leaving. He had simply nodded and bid them a quiet farewell.

"This year is going to be a long, tough one. I really don't want to deal with Malfoy and his ilk this year." Harry said.

"Malfoy can't resist needling you Harry. Just remember your training and don't rise to his bait. Only retaliate if he becomes physically or magically violent with you or Hermione. Of course, if he comes after either one of you, I might rip his head from his arrogant, ferrety shoulders." Hunter said.

"We'll just ignore him to the best of our abilities." Hermione said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, in theory at least, but if Ron is around, you know he won't be able to help himself, and he will go off at the mouth and escalate things with Malfoy. And then we will have to clean up the mess, as always." Harry said.

The three teens let the subject of Malfoy drop and moved onto lighter subjects.

* * *

It was 10:57 AM, and the Weasleys came barreling through the barrier, being bustled along by Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. The four youngest Weasleys were shepherded onto the train by their mother. Hermione had been hoping for a more peaceful trip to Hogwarts, but as the train started to move, Ron and Ginny found their compartment. Their compartment was already full, but Ginny and Ron didn't know how to take a hint. Neville, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood were all subjected to Ron and Ginny's true behavior when it came to Harry, and them believing that Harry belonged to them.

"Neville budge up, I am sure that Dean and Seamus are looking for you, you can sit with them. And take Looney and the Patil twins with you." Ron said.

Ginny had taken the more direct approach and had squeezed herself in next to Harry, pushing Luna off the bench, because she had been sitting so close to Harry.

"Ronald, don't be a bigger fucking berk than we already know you are. Neville, you, Luna, Parvati and Padma are welcome to stay. You don't have to leave just because Ronald Weasley said so. Ron, Ginny, you can clearly see our compartment is full. If you had wanted to sit with us, you should have been here early like the rest of us." Hermione said.

Harry helped Luna to her feet and checked her over for injuries. He quite liked the quirky little blonde and was furious that Ginny had shoved her off the bench.

"That was rude Ginevra, you clearly saw that Luna was sitting beside me. And Ronald, if I ever hear of or witness you calling Luna that name again, I will personally shove your wand so far up your ass, not even magic will remove it. Now get out, before I get Tonks to forcibly remove you." Harry snarled.

Ginny refused to move, and Ron was turning progressively redder in the face, indicating he would blow up sooner rather than later.

"Ronald, Ginevra, you were asked to leave. You are clearly not wanted here, so either remove yourselves, or I _will_ have a lot of fun removing you myself. And I won't be gentle about it. So, if you want to keep your hair Ginevra, and you want to keep your ability to taste food Ronald, you will leave now. I won't have you upsetting my charges." Tonks said.

The two youngest Weasleys opened their mouths to protest, but when Tonks went for her wand, they both bolted.

"That was bloody wicked. Thanks for standing up for me guys. And Luna too." Neville said.

"You're our friend Neville, and you too Luna, Parvati, and Padma. Ron just needs to get over himself and Ginny needs to pull her head out of her ass before it gets permanently stuck there. You are more than welcome to sit with us any time you want to." Hermione said.

"So, Hunter, do you have a girlfriend?" Parvati asked.

"Not at the moment, but I have my eye on someone." Hunter said with a secret smile.

Hermione felt her stomach drop with sadness, not knowing that Hunter was talking about her. The two of them had gotten to know each other well over the past three months, and Hermione had realized that she had a massive crush on one of her best friends. But she knew there was no way in hell she could ever compete with whatever girl had caught his fancy. There was no way she could keep his interest or attention like a prettier, more interesting girl could. She didn't know that Hunter saw no other girl but her, that she was all that mattered to him. That she was the only girl he would ever think about again.

* * *

 _ **Hunter's Sorting**_

"And now, we have one final Sorting to attend to. A student from Ilvermorny in the US has moved to England recently and has decided to finish up his schooling here at Hogwarts. Will Hunter Blackraven please come forward so that we may sort him." Professor Dumbledore said.

Hunter stood and made his way up to the stool. Laughter broke out across the room as his gargantuan frame dwarfed the stool meant for Firsties as he sat upon it. McGonagall placed the Hat upon his head. Hunter could hear the appreciative whispers and titters from the female population of Hogwarts. But he paid them no mind.

" _Ah, Mr. Blackraven, you would do well in every House I am pleased to see. You have the loyalty of the most loyal of Hufflepuffs, the bravery and strength of the bravest of Gryffindors, the wit and thirst for knowledge that could put you on an even playing field with the smartest Ravenclaw has to offer, and the ambition and cunning to succeed in all your endeavors that would impress even the staunchest of Slytherins. But your heart's desire, and your wolf's mate is in Gryffindor, and that is where you wish to go. Well, better be…GRYFFINDOR!"_ The Hat shouted the last part.

Hunter stood from the stool and handed the Hat back to McGonagall. He walked to the Gryffindor Table amid loud cheers. He ignored the appreciative and suggestive looks from the girls he passed and sat beside Hermione. Hermione beamed up at him, but Hunter could see a lingering sadness in her eyes. He wondered what had put it there. He hated seeing her so sad.

The Feast was over and Hunter glared up at the toad-like woman clad in pink that was speaking to the assembled students as if they were five-year olds, not the teenagers they actually were. While most of the students paid no attention to the woman speaking, Hermione, Hunter and Harry were paying rapt attention, realizing, with mounting horror, that in order to keep tight control over the information that Voldemort was back, the Ministry was interfering, rather blatantly, at Hogwarts. And this Madame Umbridge was at the forefront of that interference.

"We'll have to keep a sharp eye on that woman. She could be trouble." Hermione said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. She seems like she has her own agenda, aside from the one the Ministry has given her." Hunter said.

Dumbledore had stood up once again.

"Alright, off to bed with you. Classes will resume on Monday. Enjoy your first weekend back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

* * *

The students rose en masse and Hermione and Hunter led the First Years up to Gryffindor Tower. Ron was supposed to be helping Hermione, but he was too busy being a berk to attend to his Prefect duties. After all the younger students were up in their dorms, Hermione met Harry and Hunter downstairs in the common room.

"So, did you enjoy your first feast at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"I did. Except for the last bit with that pink toad." Hunter said.

"I don't think that sat well with anyone Hunter." Harry said.

"Well, it's been a long day, and it's late. I'll see you two in the morning." Hermione said.

Harry gave Hermione a tight hug.

"Night Mione." He said.

"Good night Harry." Hermione said.

Hunter leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She felt herself blush at the contact of his lips against her cheek.

"Good night Myah." He murmured.

"G…g…good night." Hermione stammered before turning tail and running upstairs to her room.

"You are going to end up driving her batty Hunter." Harry laughed.

"Well, I do like my girls crazy." Hunter said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Come on, let's get to bed. Hermione isn't one for sleeping in. And she will drag us out of bed, kicking and screaming if she has to." Harry said.

"I get up early too Harry. You seem to forget that Hermione and I went running and did Yoga and Martial Arts practice every morning this summer. It isn't our fault you joined in well after the sun had risen each day." Hunter chuckled.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Hunter and blew a raspberry at the older boy. Hunter let out a loud laugh.

"Good night Harry." Hunter said before he climbed into his bed after changing into his pajamas.

"Good night Hunter." Harry said.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Hunter and Hermione had arrived down in the Great Hall after their morning exercises. Harry hadn't joined them, as he wanted to sleep in, because it was Saturday. Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor Table when they entered the Great Hall.

"So, how was running around the Black Lake?" Harry asked.

"It was great. We even found a sort of secluded spot on the other side behind a small copse of trees that we can ward and use for our training until the weather forces us inside." Hermione said.

"We can always ask Dobby where we can move our training to when the cold creeps in. I bet he knows the best places in the castle to do so." Hunter said.

They were quiet after that, just enjoying their meal, when they first clash with Malfoy came into play.

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what we have here boys, Mudblood Granger and her pet Potty, and look, they've replaced her Weasel with someone who eats more than him and is probably even more of an idiot. Word to the wise Blackraven, ditch this filth while you can, before they sully your reputation. I'm sure I can help you find the right sort." Malfoy said.

Hunter kicked Harry under the table so he wouldn't jump up and start something with Malfoy in the middle of breakfast and earn a slew of detentions for himself. Then Hunter stood to his full height of 6'4" and looked down at the shorter, paler boy.

"First of all, I don't swing that way. I don't knock anyone who does, you like who you like, but I am straight as a fucking arrow and definitely like women. So no thank you to you helping me find the right sort. I can do that myself. Second, if I ever hear you calling my friends names again, I will rip your tongue out with my bare hands and then strangle you with it. Third, if anyone is filth here, it is you. You who claim to be a proud pureblood, yet you worship a half-blood megalomaniac sycophant nutjob that isn't even human. Hermione may be Muggleborn, but she is much stronger and more magically inclined, than an inbred parasite like you. And before you go and threaten me with your father, I'll give you some advice for free, don't do it. My adoptive father is Thrain Silvershaft. I believe your father knows him rather well, seeing as the bastard killed my adoptive father's wife when she refused his advances. He still owes your father for taking away the love of his life. So, go ahead and threaten me, you and your weak father don't scare me." Hunter said.

He sat down and went back to his breakfast. Malfoy was standing there, gaping like a fish. He was steadily turning redder and redder.

"Mr. Malfoy, please return to your seat. I will not have you disrupting anyone's breakfast any longer." Dumbledore said.

Malfoy turned with a sneer and stalked back to his seat at the Slytherin Table. Four pairs of eyes at the Slytherin Table watched the scene unfold with interest. None found following a demented halfblood even slightly appealing. They would have to be sneaky about it, but they would find a way to speak to Potter and Granger before the term was over. But for now, they would act the way they always had, like the staunchest of purebloods who believed in blood purity to the extreme like Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 _ **September 19**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1995**_

Hermione woke up in her bed at school on her sixteenth birthday and sighed. It was a school day. But she only had two classes today, so it wouldn't be that bad. She turned and smiled when she saw a small stack of presents on her nightstand, along with a few cards.

"Dobby!" Hermione called after sitting up.

Dobby popped up a few seconds later.

"Happy Birthday Missy Hermy. What cans Dobby do for yous today?" Dobby asked.

"Are Harry and Hunter awake yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Hermy. Theys bes waiting for yous downstairs." Dobby said with a vigorous nod.

"Thank you, Dobby." Hermione said.

The little elf bowed and disappeared with a near silent _crack!_ Hermione got up and gathered her presents before heading downstairs. She smiled when she saw that not only were Harry and Hunter downstairs, but Neville was as well. Neville had been blossoming more and more thanks to his now more solid friendship with herself, Harry and Neville. He was more assertive, and had already talked to his Grandmother about getting a new wand. His father's wand deserved a place of honor in his home. It was Sirius who had instigated that conversation, since he knew that while Legacy Wands sometimes worked well for others, not all of them did. And since Sirius was now a free man and could move about without fear of having his soul sucked out by a Dementor, he had been helping Harry and his friends with their individual issues.

Hermione chuckled when she thought back to the day that the new had broken that Sirius was innocent and cleared of all charges.

* * *

 _ **September 2, 1995**_

 _Hermione, Harry and Hunter had arrived in the Great Hall to find it silent, save for the flipping of newspaper pages. They sat down at the table and Hermione grabbed a discarded paper. She flipped it over and now understood why the Great Hall was so silent._

 _ **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! THROWN INTO AZKABAN WITHOUT TRIAL!**_

 _ **STORY BY: ROWAN FREDERICKS**_

 _My loyal readers, it has come to the attention of both the Magical Congress and the International Confederation of Wizards that a heinous crime has been committed. Just not the one you may believe had occurred. After his trial in front of the ICW, it has come to light that Sirius Orion Black is in fact not an escaped mass murderer. He is in fact, innocent of all charges laid against him. I, a court reporter and a journalist for_ **The** **Congressional Chronicles,** _sat in the courtroom as the events of that Halloween night were laid bare for the world to see. Questioned under truth serum, Sirius Black told a harrowing tale._

 _He had felt uneasy throughout that whole day. He had gone to find Peter Pettigrew, the true Secret Keeper of the Potters, but began to panic when he couldn't. He then headed for the Potters' home, only to find his worst nightmare had come true before his very eyes. His brother in all but blood was dead, as was Lily Potter, killed by one Lord Voldemort, a man once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, a halfblood claiming to be something more than what he actually is. Mr. Black found the house in ruins and knew that Pettigrew had betrayed them. Rubeus Hagrid, sent to collect young Harry Potter from the rubble, was given Sirius Black's large motorbike by the now distraught Godfather of the orphaned infant. He kissed his Godson on the head before heading off to find the traitor that caused the deaths of his beloved friends._

 _When he found Peter, he was near hysterical with grief, he wasn't prepared for Peter to turn things around on him, shouting 'How could you do it Sirius, how could you?' The traitor then hit a gas main with a spell, causing an explosion and killing twelve muggles in the process. He then cut off his own finger and ran down into the sewers, just like the rat his Animagus was and still is. When Sirius awoke, he was in Azkaban, awaiting a trial that would never come, for a crime he did not commit._

 _Twelve years later, the Sworn Godfather of Harry James Potter escaped from the hell on Earth that is Azkaban Prison, and made his way to Hogwarts to protect his aforementioned godson from Peter Pettigrew when he found out that the rat was posing as the pet of a fellow student, and had easy access to his Godson. He was caught near the end of Harry's Third Year, but he once again was able to escape a fate he did not deserve. Ever since then, he had been hiding out in his family's ancestral home, still waiting for his freedom._

 _After hearing this story, we must all ask ourselves, if the Sworn Godparent of the Heir to an Ancient and Noble House, can end up in jail, and yet never receive a trial for a crime he did not commit, what can happen to a normal, everyday citizen? Who will be next? And why did this man lose twelve years of his life languishing in a hell on Earth while Peter Pettigrew received an award for a bravery he did not commit? The ICW has already yanked the now exposed traitor's Order of Merlin and had placed a price on his head. Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and will be receiving reparations from both the ICW and the British Ministry of Magic with the help of the Goblins of Gringotts, who will enforce the order for reparations._

 _The now reinstated Lord Sirius Orion Black will be returning to England to retake his family's seat in the Wizengamot and hopes to be reunited with his Godson. When I asked the now free man what he had planned for his return, he had this to say…_

 _"_ _ **I plan on returning to England, cleaning up my family's reputation, and removing the diseased branches of my family tree. I also plan to reunite with my Godson, Harry James Potter, and hope that I can build a relationship with him. From what I know, he has a few really good friends that have helped him through some tough times. I also plan on talking with his mother's relatives, I have a few choice words to say to them, and I hope they will understand how angry I am with them if what I know about my Godson's life with them is true. I will not stand for anyone bringing harm to my Godson or his friends."**_

 _Well my readers, there you have it. Until next time, I'm Rowan Fredericks, bringing you hard hitting news._

 _There had been an uproar and the Minister had tried to go after the now freed Lord Black, but when Fudge was reminded that Sirius was under the protection of the ICW, he backed off. Fudge might be a bit on the slow and manipulatable side, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew when to leave well enough alone. Sirius had walked into Hogwarts the day that Fudge and Lucius Malfoy had show up and had handed a scroll to Lucius with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin on his face._

 _"Lord Lucius Malfoy, you and your wife have both violated the tenets of the betrothal contract between Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, and Lucius Malfoy. By joining the ranks of the self-styled Dark Lord, one Thomas Marvolo Riddle, and therefore being branded like cattle, and taking up arms against the true Heir of House of Black and those he saw as allies, you have voided the betrothal contract. You pledged your fealty to House Black before you took your pledge for Riddle, therefore your allegiance should have remained with House Black first and foremost. As punishment for such a betrayal, your marriage to Narcissa Malfoy has been dissolved and her dowry returned to House Black. Your now former wife and bastard son have been stripped of the name of Black and no longer have a family to claim, you may blame yourself for that. And one more thing, if you go after any member of my family, meaning Harry, Nymphadora, Andromeda, her husband Ted, or any of my friends or my Godson's friends, in retaliation for this, I will come back at you with everything I have. And it will not be pretty." Sirius said._

 _Lucius had gone for his wand, but an infuriated Albus Dumbledore had stopped the blonde man with a simple knockout spell to the back._

 _"Fudge, you will take Lord Malfoy, and you will leave my school. I believe you have caused enough of a ruckus. This is a school after all, and these children are here to learn. Not be subject to the Minister's silly little whims." Dumbledore said._

 _The now green about the gills Minister woke Lucius and the two men left Hogwarts._

* * *

 _ **Back to Present**_

Hunter's Alpha, Thrain, had been afraid for Sirius' safety, and had sent two of his strongest, besides Hunter, wolves to offer him some protection when he was out and about doing everyday things. Sirius had gone to Gringotts and had also annulled and dissolved Bellatrix's marriage to Rodolphus. He had gone down to the Lestrange Vault to take back all the heirlooms of the Black House, and had found something dark and foreboding there. Harry had been summoned to the Headmaster's office, and when he had returned, he had been pale and sick looking. He had explained what Sirius had found in the Lestrange Vault and it had disgusted both Hermione and Hunter. It had been something called a Horcrux, and Dumbledore had destroyed it. The Headmaster had also believed that it wasn't the only one.

Umbridge had also been a nuisance more than normal as of late. She watched Harry, Hermione and Hunter like a hawk. The three hadn't as of yet risen to the woman's bait, but Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before her boys snapped. And it wouldn't be pretty.

But for now, she had a birthday to celebrate. It wasn't everyday that a girl turned 16.

"Good morning boys." Hermione said.

"Mione! Happy Birthday!" Harry shouted.

Hermione laughed. She sat down between Harry and Hunter. The presents in her hands were from her parents and grandparents. Harry, Neville, and Hunter added a few. She opened the ones from her parents first. From her mother she got a lovely pearl necklace and matching earrings, from her father, she received ad perfume that he had especially made for her every year for her birthday. It smelled like strawberries and vanilla. From her Grandmother, she received a voucher for an all expense paid weeklong getaway at a spa for her and one other person. From her Grandfather, she received a First Edition _Sense and Sensibility_ from the 1830's. Each year her Grandfather gave her a rare, First Edition book that he knew she would love. She had several trunks full of books from her parents and grandparents. Once she set aside the gifts from her family, she turned to the ones from her friends.

Harry had gotten her a bag of her favorite sweets from Honeydukes and another bag of her favorite Muggle candy as well. He also got her an out of print book on Arithmancy, knowing how much she enjoyed the subject. Neville had gotten her a rather elegant and expensive looking quill set. Each quill was expertly crafted and when she looked at the hand-carved case they came in, it had her name embossed on the lid. There were four quills, two eagle, one owl, one a phoenix feather quill.

"The Phoenix feather quill is made from one of Fawkes' feathers. He donated the feather when Dumbledore found out what I wanted to get you for your birthday. The inkpots are ever filling, you just have to pick the colors you want, and once the ink is inside, the Runes on the bottom of the inkpot are imprinted with a 'memory' so to speak, and they will never empty. It will save you a fortune on ink." Neville said.

Hermione beamed at her shy friend, and he smiled back while blushing. Hermione turned to her remaining gift. The one from Hunter. She opened it to find a lacquered box inside. She opened the box and felt her eyes filling with tears as she saw what lay in the blue velvet. It was a beautiful platinum charm bracelet. Each charm was beautifully made.

"They symbolize you and your life. The book for your love of reading, the cat for Crookshanks, (the little devil), the witch's hat, the wand and the cauldron, for your status as a witch, the lightning bolt for Harry, the lion for Gryffindor, and the wolf, just because. You can add charms if you want to in the future." Hunter said.

Hermione smiled up at Hunter and he slipped the bracelet onto her delicate wrist. She kissed his cheek and he smiled softly at her. Harry was loathe to break up the tender moment between his friends, but he was also hungry, and a growing boy, he needed food.

"I think it is time for breakfast. Hermione, we have another surprise waiting for you downstairs. It took some fancy work, but we finally managed to get it done. And just so you know, this is Sirius' present to you." Harry said.

Hermione giggled and the four friends headed downstairs. Sirius was waiting for them by the doors to the entrance of the school.

"Happy Birthday Kitten. I have spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore and you, Harry, Neville and Hunter have been excused from school for the day. We will be heading down to Hogsmeade for the day." Sirius said.

"How'd you get it past the toad?" Hermione whispered once they were on the way down to Hogsmeade.

"I simply reminded her of what would happen if she denied my right to remove my godson and the witch who I am the magical guardian of from school for said witch's birthday. When she tried to bring up one of her ridiculous Educational Decrees, I merely reminded her that I am the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House and she cannot deny me my rights to my godson and Magical Ward. She left screeching about how she would get revenge for my refusal to follow her asinine rules." Sirius said.

* * *

They made it down to the village and Hermione let out a squeal of happiness when she saw her parents sitting in the private room that Sirius had rented for the afternoon at the _Three Broomsticks._ Tonks, Remus, and a few other Order members were there, but Hermione was thrilled to see her parents. She ran over to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Happy Birthday darling." Her mother said.

"Mum, Daddy, I am so happy you are here." Hermione gushed.

"Did you really think that we were going to miss your sixteenth birthday love?" her father said.

Hermione smiled with happy tears shining in her eyes and hugged her parents again. They sat down and as the birthday girl, Hermione was placed at the head of the table and a fake tiara was placed on her curls by a chuckling Sirius, along with a sash across her torso that proclaimed her to be the _Birthday Girl!_ She playfully swatted at her best friend's Godfather and he did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature Padfoot." Hermione giggled.

"I am very mature Miss Granger, I don't know what you are talking about." Sirius said.

Hermione, Harry, Hunter, Neville, Moony and Tonks burst out laughing at that ridiculous statement. Sirius pouted but it only made the teens and his friends laugh all the harder. It set a great mood for Hermione's birthday party.

* * *

The teens were escorted back up to Hogwarts during dinner and they headed up to their common room to relax before getting started on their homework.

"Did you have a good day today Mione?" Harry asked.

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you all for spending my birthday with me. It meant a lot." Hermione said.

"We're your friends Hermione. You deserve to have attention paid to you, especially on your birthday." Hunter said.

Just then, Parvati came into the common room carrying three brightly wrapped gifts in her hands. She set them in Hermione's lap.

"From me, Padma and Luna." Parvati said.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

She opened the one from Parvati first and found a brightly colored silk wrap skirt inside.

"Green to make the color in your eyes pop." Parvati said.

"Thank you." Hermione said, setting the skirt on the table.

She opened the gift from Padma next. Inside the brightly wrapped paper was a self-inking quill and a dark red leather-bound journal. There was a note inside explaining that it was a two-way journal and Padma had already given the twin to Hunter. She also went on to explain that only the owners of the journal could read the contents. And that the journal could only be opened by the owner by fusing it to their magical core with a drop of blood on the first page. And if it was stolen, it would immediately return to her. The front of the journal was embossed with her name in gold in the bottom corner. Hermione placed a drop of blood on the first page and the journal flashed gold before going back to normal.

"This is great." Hermione said.

She turned to the last gift, wrapped in dark blue paper with moons all over the paper. She untied the silver bow and unwrapped the gift. Inside the paper was a beautifully made box, that looked to be made of crystal. Inside the box, suspended on its own, was a blood red rose. The rose looked to be made of crystal as well, and was in full bloom. The tips of the rose petals were white. It was one of the most beautiful things Hermione had ever seen, as she held the box, the rose began to change color.

"Luna made it herself. I watched her make it earlier today. It also smells like roses, and the rose changes color with your mood. Red for love, pink for happiness, blue for sadness, black for anger, green for jealousy, so on, so forth." Parvati said.

"It's beautiful. And the Charm and Rune work is phenomenal. I'd love to pick her brain about it." Hermione said.

She placed a couple of Charms on the gift from Luna. One to make sure that it couldn't be broken, and one so that it could not be stolen from her.

"I'm going to go and put these upstairs in my room. Then we can start on our homework." Hermione said.

She headed upstairs to her room and placed her gifts on and in her nightstand. Then she grabbed her bookbag and headed downstairs. Her friends were already pulling out their books to study and do their homework. Hermione sat down next to Hunter and pulled out her Ancient Runes homework and began with this week's translations.

That night when Hermione went to bed, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. This birthday had been one of the best in her life. And it wasn't one she would soon forget.


	3. Accepting the Truth

_**Accepting the Truth**_

 **(AN: HELLO MY LOVELIES! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I am soooooooo sorry that it has been so long since I posted a chapter on any of my stories. It has been a crazy few months and I have been trying my hardest to get more writing done but I hit a major wall with this story. But I finally finished the third chapter. My boyfriend helped me get in the right mindset to finish this chapter, even though I started this chapter, hell, the whole story before we even started dating. But I am back now and I present to you the third chapter of _My Wolf._ I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It has been a long time in the making and I hope you find it worth the wait. So please read, _REVIEW_ , and enjoy as always. )**

* * *

 _Hermione fell back onto the bed, Hunter climbed in after her. The two had snuck up to Hunter's room and were now lying in his bed, snogging heavily. It had been a long day for the both of them and they were blowing off steam with each other. The curtains shut around them and Hermione cast a Silencing Charm and a_ Lumos _Charm. She dropped her wand and let out a breathy giggle as Hunter nipped at her neck while he pulled off her shirt. Soon their clothes were off and piled at the bottom of Hunter's bed. Hermione wrapped her legs around Hunter's waist as they continued to kiss each other breathless._

 _He kissed his way down her body until his shoulders were holding her legs open. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his beloved's arousal. He looked up at her through hooded eyes and she saw his normally dark eyes were glowing bright amber. He slid his tongue over her parted, slick lower lips. Hermione whimpered and opened her legs wider as Hunter lapped at her. His fingers slipped inside of her, and pumped into her, relishing the breathy whines and whimpers coming from his girlfriend's mouth as he pleasured her. His cock was so hard, he wanted to be inside her. He pulled his fingers from her fluttering cunt and his mouth away from her clit. Hermione whined and began to protest but that protest died on her lips as Hunter crushed his lips against hers and kissed the very breath from her lungs._

 _"You are so beautiful." Hunter murmured as he slid himself deep inside of her in a single thrust._

 _Hermione arched against him and moaned. This wasn't the first time they had made love. But each time he filled her so full that pleasure bordered on pain and he never,_ _ **ever**_ _left her wanting. He always made sure that her pleasure came before his own. And this time was no different. He angled his hips so that he hit all her naughty buttons as he drove into her over and over. Hermione's nails raked down Hunter's back, drawing blood and leaving red welts in their wake._

 _"Shit, you are so bloody tight love." Hunter panted._

 _"So big! So good!" Hermione whined, meeting her lover thrust for thrust._

 _"I love you." Hunter murmured._

 _"I love you too!" Hermione cried._

 _Hermione could feel the pleasure tightening in her belly, each thrust of Hunter's hips sending her closer to the edge. When he reached between their entwined bodies and started to rub his calloused thumb over her swollen, aching clit. It only took a few strokes of his thumb to send her flying. She came with a wail and he followed soon after, cumming with a roar and filling her full of his thick cum._

* * *

Hermione bolted upright in her bed, drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her neck and her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Her knickers were soaked, as was her hand, which was in her knickers. She had been masturbating in her sleep. Hermione pulled her hand from her knickers and grabbed her wand. With a flick of the vinewood wand, she was clean and in dry, clean clothing. She set her wand back under her pillow before she curled up in a ball and started to cry. Her dream had felt so real. And she now realized she was head over heels in love with one of her best friends. She was glad that she had some heavy-duty Silencing Charms on her bedcurtains, because the tears came thick and fast. She didn't think Hunter could ever feel the same about her as she felt about him.

Hunter was confused. Hermione had been avoiding him ever since the day after her birthday. Every time he would catch her eye, he would watch as tears filled her eyes before she would turn quickly away and leave the room. He had tried to speak to her, but she was actively avoiding him. It hurt. Quite a bit. Harry had noticed and had gone to talk to Hermione.

* * *

Harry found Hermione in the Library. In a hidden room she had found during their Second Year. She was curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a red and gold blanket. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Harry sat down next to her.

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing Harry." Hermione said.

"It doesn't look like nothing Mione. Come on, you can talk to me about anything. You know that." Harry said.

"I love him. I love him and I can't tell him how I feel because how could he ever feel that way about me? And I can't face him knowing that he'll never feel that way about me. It hurts too much." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I think you need to talk to Hunter. He thinks he did something wrong. And…well, you just need to talk to him." Harry said.

"What do you know Harry?" Hermione said, catching her best friend's hesitation.

"It isn't my secret to tell Hermione. Just talk to Hunter. He's up in his dorm. Come on, I'll walk you up there." Harry said.

He stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. He conjured up a handkerchief for her and she cleaned up her face.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said.

"Anytime Hermione, you know that." Harry said.

Hermione hugged her brother in all but blood and the two headed up to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was grateful that the common room was empty as she headed up to the boy's dorm. She found Hunter laying on his bed, staring up at the canopy. Hermione cleared her throat to get his attention. He turned and his dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked.

"That depends, are you going to bolt the moment I try to talk to you?" Hunter asked, the hurt he felt at being ignored by his mate tinting his voice.

Hermione winced, she hated that she had hurt Hunter.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

She gingerly sat on the edge of Hunter's bed. They sat in silence for a bit before Hermione got up the courage to say what she needed to. Hunter had sat up so that he was sitting next to her. She looked up into his eyes and only saw understanding, mixed with residual hurt.

"I love you." She blurted out before she lost her courage again.

When Hunter didn't say anything, the floodgates opened and Hermione started babbling.

"I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to blurt it out in front of everyone and I knew that you couldn't possibly feel the sam…." She was cut off by his lips capturing hers in a kiss that made every nerve in her body come alive. Her magic raced along her nerve endings causing her to whine against his lips.

He pulled away when the need to breathe became an issue. He gently brushed his thumb over her now swollen lips.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you in the kitchen at Grimmauld. You are my mate Hermione. I've been fighting my desires to be with you since we met because I didn't want to scare you off. I love you Hermione." Hunter murmured.

He leaned back in to kiss her again. This time, she threw herself into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. A throat clearing caused the two to jump apart.

"Harry, that wasn't very nice." Hermione said.

"Sorry. But people are starting to filter back from lunch. I just thought you might want to know." Harry said.

He turned and headed back downstairs. Hermione got up to leave as well, but Hunter's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked.

"I'd love too." Hermione said.

Hunter gave her a breathtaking smile and gave her one last kiss before letting her walk out of the dorm. She made it to the couch in front of the fire in the common room before people started filing into the common room.

* * *

"Feel better?" Harry whispered.

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

* * *

Hunter was still shocked that Hermione had confessed her feelings for him. He was ecstatic that she had agreed to go on a date with him. And now that he had a taste of her lips, he wanted more, but he knew he would have to wait until she was ready. With that thought, he got up and headed down to the common room. He sat down next to Hermione, who immediately curled up against him for warmth.

"You are so toasty." Hermione said.

"I get it, you are with me for my body heat." Hunter said.

"Well, you are my own personal heater. But I agreed to go on a date with you because I happen to like you, very much." Hermione said.

Hunter smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips to Hermione's once again.

"Oi!" Harry squawked.

Hermione pulled away from Hunter with a sigh and snuggled against his chest.

"It looks like Ron is about to explode." Harry whispered.

"That is his problem, not mine. He dumped me, remember. He has no say in who I date." Hermione said.

"YOU WHORE!" Ron screamed.

Hermione shrunk away from Ron as he screamed several more obscenities at her. Hunter stood up and glared down at Ron, who was now silent due to the hand at his throat and the fact that Hunter had at least half a foot on Ron and was nearly 200 pounds of pure muscle, while Ron's ridiculous amount of eating was finally catching up to him.

"You will apologize to my girlfriend, and then you will leave her alone. And if you come near her, or have anyone hurt or degrade her on your behalf, whether it be by word, letter or deed, I will rip you apart. Do you understand me, Weasley?" Hunter said, his wolf fighting to get out.

"Hunter, he isn't worth it. Let's go on a walk." Hermione said.

Hermione's soft voice cut through Hunter's anger and he dropped Weasley into a crumpled heap on the floor. Hermione gently grabbed his hand and pulled him from the common room. They walked to the Library and Hermione pulled him to the secret room that she and Harry had found so long ago. She pushed him down onto the couch and climbed into his lap. She could tell he was still angry so she gently kneaded his shoulders. He began to relax under her touch. Her fingers moved up to the back of his neck and into his hair. Her nails scratched his scalp and he groaned in appreciation. Hermione could feel his appreciation growing under her thighs.

* * *

"Feel better?" Hermione asked.

"Much. Thank you." Hunter said.

His eyes opened and Hermione wasn't surprised to see his normally dark eyes glowing amber again. They had been glowing when he had manhandled Ron. She leaned in and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, sliding his tongue over hers as their kissing got more intense.

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Later**_

Hermione laughed as Harry and Hunter raced after each other on their brooms on the Quidditch Pitch. They were tossing a Quaffle back and forth and having speed races to see who was faster.

"Come on Mione, you promised to help me study for Transfiguration." Neville said.

Hermione turned away from her boyfriend and her best friend. She sat back down next to Neville and read over his essay on Inanimate to Animate Transfiguration that was due at the end of the week. She gave him some pointers and edited the essay so that her friend could clean it up a bit. Neville was rather smart, but he lacked the confidence to stand up to people who bullied him. Hunter was helping him with his confidence. He was already showing signs of more confidence in himself.

"You have a good start Neville, there are just a few things that need to be fixed. But your first draft is good. I've edited it for you and you can write it up on a fresh piece of parchment when we get back inside." Hermione said, handing the parchment back to Neville with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Hermione. You are such a big help." Neville said.

"You are more than welcome Neville, and you are my friend. I help my friends. Now I believe that Hannah is trying to get your attention." Hermione said with an impish grin before gently pushing her now blushing friend towards Hannah Abbott.

Hermione giggled and headed off towards where Harry and Hunter were now sitting in the stands talking about Quidditch. She rolled her eyes fondly. Boys and Quidditch, she would never have one without the other. She plopped herself down onto Hunter's lap with a grin.

"Where's Neville?" Hunter asked.

"I plop down into your lap and that's the first thing you say to me? Would you rather have him in your lap Hunter?" Hermione asked, her tawny eyes wide and innocent.

"You know I don't Hermione. I happen to like your cute little butt in my lap." Hunter said.

"Neville is trying out his new self confidence skills talking to Hannah." Hermione said.

"Why don't we head inside. It will be dark soon." Harry said.

The three got up and headed back up to the school.

* * *

"Detention, Mr. Potter, Mr. Blackraven." Professor Umbridge said, her eyes sparking with glee.

"For what? Speaking the truth? Voldemort is back, and you are refusing to teach us how to defend ourselves because you have your head shoved so far up the Minister's ass that you believe the shit that comes out of his mouth." Hunter said.

"A week's detention Mr. Blackraven, and it will be a month if you don't hold your tongue." Umbridge seethed.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on Hunter's arm to stop him from tearing the pink toad to shreds. Hunter sat back down and glared at the ugly pink toad standing at the front of the room with a smug smile on her face.

"Now that the rabble-rousers have decided to behave themselves, let us get on with the lesson." Umbridge said.

* * *

Later than night, Hermione was waiting up for Hunter and Harry to return from their detention. When they walked in the portrait hole, both boys were cradling their hands. Hermione rushed over to them and saw that there were words carved into their hands. Hermione felt her anger bubbling up inside of her.

"Don't bother Hermione. We've already gone to Dumbledore and he told Umbridge that if she didn't hand over the blood quills, and any other illegal Dark Artifacts that she may have had, he would take it straight to the ICW and have her brought up on charges of torture and negligence. And he also suspended the rest of my detentions with the pink toad. We don't plan on getting any more detentions with her." Hunter said.

She pulled them both over to the couch and then rushed upstairs before coming back downstairs with a little black bag in her hands. She sat down between her best friend and boyfriend and started pulling items from the bag. Soon the boys were both bandaged up and the trio started on their homework for the night.

Harry headed to bed after he finished his homework and left Hermione and Hunter downstairs on their own. They were cuddled up on the couch just enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Hermione felt her stomach fill with dread. There on the front cover of _The Daily Prophet_ was a completely destroyed Azkaban Prison. And underneath, ten pictures of escaped convicts as well as their crimes. Bellatrix Lestrange's picture, along with her husband's and brother-in-law's, stared wildly up at Hermione from the paper in her hands. Neville had told her and Harry about his parents, and how the three Lestranges had tortured his parents into insanity. Now those three were on the loose with others just like them, crazy, unhinged, and more than ready and willing to serve their master once again. Hermione managed to grab Harry's attention as she pulled Hunter out of the Hall along the way. They needed to make sure that their friend was ok.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Hunter found Neville in Greenhouse 4 and saw him sitting on a bench, talking quietly to a house elf. Hermione cleared her throat gently and Neville jumped up and pointed his wand at the three of them before he realized who they were and lowered his arm.

"What are you three doing here?" Neville asked, his voice rough with emotion.

"We came to see if you were alright. We saw the paper." Hermione said.

"I'm fine Hermione." Neville said.

"Alright Neville, but if you need to talk, you know me, Harry and Hunter we're here for you." Hermione said.

"As well as Fred, George, the Patil twins and Luna and of course, Hannah. We're your friends and we are all here for you if you need to talk." Hunter added.

"Thank you, but I just want to be alone for now." Neville said.

Hermione nodded and she pulled Hunter away with Harry following along behind them.

* * *

"So, Harry, when are you going to grow a pair and ask Luna out?" Hermione asked.

Harry's head whipped around and his eyes were wide with shock at his friend's blunt question.

"What? I see the way you look at her, and don't think that Hunter hasn't noticed either. You like her, Harry. You should ask her out before Ginny tries to make another play for you, _again._ Next time, she may use some Love Potions, since she can't get you to pay attention to her with just her _charming_ nature. And since you gave me the courage to tell Hunter how I felt about him, I thought I should do the same for you. And I happen to know that a certain little blonde witch seems to like you the way you like her." Hermione laughed.

Harry sighed but knew Hermione was right, he couldn't tell Hermione to follow her own heart and then ignore his own advice.

"I'll talk to her later. Right now, we need to get to DADA." Harry said.

* * *

 _ **Hogsmeade**_

It was now December, and about a week before Yule Break. Hermione, Hunter, Harry, Luna, the Patil Twins, Neville, Fred and George, and Lavender were bundled up and headed down to Hogsmeade for the last visit before Yule Break. The group of them could sense, deep in their bones, that something bad was going to happen today. But they were trying not to show it on their faces. There had been several attacks in the Muggle World, and it was clear who was behind it, but the Ministry still refused to believe that Voldemort was back. Fudge had his head shoved so far up his own ass that he couldn't see anything but his own shit anymore.

They tried to push their uneasy feelings to the back of their minds, and for the first few hours of the Hogsmeade Visit, they got to act like the teenagers they were. But when they sat down for lunch, that was when everything went to hell in a handbasket. An explosion could be heard from where they were sitting inside _The_ _Three Broomsticks_ for lunch. Then the screams started. The ten teenagers immediately jumped into action and left their half-eaten food behind as they ran for the entrance to the pub.

* * *

 ** _Outside the Three Broomsticks_**

The ten teens broke off into smaller groups, Fred, George, and Neville in one group, the Patil Twins, and Lavender in another, and Harry, Hermione, Hunter and Neville in the final group. Once they were outside, they saw people running and screaming while others in dark robes and white masks were shooting curses at those running from them. There were fires dotted around the frozen landscape, and children cowering in corners and alleyways screaming and crying. Hermione immediately rushed over to the biggest group of children and herded them towards the Head Boy and Girl that were gathering the younger years into _The Three Broomsticks._

"Tell Madame Rosmerta to open the Floo and send for the Professors before sending the children through." Hermione said before rushing back into the fray.

* * *

She began shooting curses at anyone wearing a dark cloak and white mask, knocking many of them off their feet and unable to fight any longer. She could feel her magic bubbling beneath her skin, but she forced it back down. Now was not the time to reveal her true abilities, especially in front of Voldemort's most rabid followers.

* * *

She had just knocked another Death Nibbler onto their ass with a rather nasty curse that caused painful, intense, internal itching when she herself was knocked onto her back and pain like nothing she had ever felt before tore through her body and a scream ripped from her throat before she managed to lock her jaw shut by sheer force of will. She nearly bit her tongue off when the pain intensified not once, but two more times. She was in agony, but she new that screaming would only give the Death Eaters what they wanted.

* * *

Hunter was fighting with four Death Eaters, when he heard Hermione's blood-curdling scream. He turned and immediately saw red; three Death Eaters were holding his mate under the _Cruciatus_ and all were laughing. Their hoods had fallen away and it looked as though they hadn't had masks to begin with, and in an instant, Hunter felt a rush of hatred, betrayal and disgust as he catalogued the faces of three of his Packmates torturing his beloved mate and enjoying it. His wolf was fighting to get out, but Hunter held him back as he took down the four Death Eaters he was fighting before he took off after the ones torturing his beloved mate. The first one didn't even see him coming before he was on the ground dead with a broken neck. The second of his traitorous Packmates attempted to fight off Hunter, but he was eviscerated for his troubles. By the time Hunter turned to the third of his traitorous Packmates, he was in full wolf form and he knocked the man off his feet before pinning the man beneath his front paws.

"You think killing me will stop what is to come. Lord Voldemort will win, and he will rule you all." The man, Garth Abercrombie, said.

Hunter didn't listen as the man continued to rant, he let his instincts take over and he ripped the man's head off with his sharp teeth before sending it flying over the battling witches and wizards to land at the feet of one of the now dead Werewolf's compatriots. Hunter turned to find Hermione barely hanging onto her consciousness and he took a step forward before he too was knocked off his feet with pain ripping through his body, forcing him back into his human form, his howls of pain turning to human screams.

* * *

Harry was fighting off Death Eaters with Luna at his back, doing the same, when the very ground beneath his feet began to shake. A clear dome shot out of the ground and surrounded them. Harry looked around and found all those either wounded by, unconscious because of, or still fighting the Death Eaters, were also being protected by clear dome shaped bubbles, while the Death Eaters were left exposed. Harry was confused by this phenomenon, as were the Death Eaters, until sharp points of rock shot out of the earth around them and impaled all the remaining Death Eaters, killing them instantly. He turned to find the source of this phenomenon, only to find Hermione floating high in the air, her hair blowing wildly around her face and her eyes glowing white.

"Hermione?" Harry choked out.

"She is protecting her mate, just as he protected her. She was blessed with the gift of controlling the elements, by Gaia herself. Her powers come out at the strongest when those she loves, or sees as hers, and any child in need of protection, are in danger. Any Death Eater that survived this onslaught will be reporting back to Riddle with this information. And if there are no survivors, some gossipy witch will have it spread around all of Britain and Scotland by dinnertime. Voldemort will stop at nothing to kill Hermione now. Gaia is a protector of all things good and light, she would never give her gifts to anyone that would harm another for their own gain. He wouldn't be able to use her to hurt those that stood in his way. Riddle will know this and he will want Hermione dead, maybe even more than he wants you dead." Luna said.

Hermione had come back down to earth and now lay passed out on the once again smooth ground. Harry and Luna ran over to her once the clear shield protecting them dropped. Hunter was cradling her head in his lap by the time they arrived. The Professors arrived on the scene moments later.

"Where were you? Hermione sent for you nearly an hour ago." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, Umbridge decided the children that came back through the Floo were merely trying to start trouble and sent them all on their way, back to their common rooms. She also saw fit to seal all the entrances to the school and even my tenure as Headmaster did not work to our advantage. She used blood wards, and only Filius knocking the toad out and taking some of her blood did we manage to get here. We arrived in time to see my worst fears come to fruition. Once Voldemort knows Miss Granger is Gaia Blessed, he will stop at nothing to eliminate her. I will send for her parents as well as Sirius and Remus. We will decide on what to do when Hermione is healed. Her safety, and yours as well, Harry, are our number one priority." Dumbledore said.

"You need to call Thrain as well Headmaster. Three of my Packmates have betrayed us. He needs to know." Hunter said as he continued to stroke Hermione's hair.

"That is most unsettling. Come along, you three will get up to the school and we will gather the rest of the unharmed Villagers and Proprietors to search for survivors and help identify any dead." Dumbledore said.

Hunter picked Hermione up and carried her into _The Three Broomsticks._ He Flooed back to Hogwarts and made his way up to the infirmary.

* * *

 ** _Later That Night_**

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache and heard shouting coming from outside the Hospital Wing. She tried to sit up but pain exploded along the length of her body and she felt back onto the bed she was laying on with a strangled cry of pain.

"Try not to move love. You went through quite an ordeal." A voice beside her said.

She turned to find Hunter sitting beside her bed with dark circles under his eyes.

"Hunter, are you okay? The last thing I remember was you screaming in pain and then everything went white before going black." Hermione said.

"I'm alright love. You saved not only me, but everyone else that was left to stand and fight as well. All the Death Eaters that were sent to attack Hogsmeade are dead, Riddle is furious, as is Fudge and Umbridge. They are trying to blame Harry, Dumbledore, and you for what happened down in Hogsmeade, but the everyone in the village who witnessed what happened as well the business owners and the DMLE refuse to follow orders to bring the three of you in for questioning, along with me as well, and have the three of us expelled and Dumbledore thrown in Azkaban. You have been unconscious for a week. Your parents are outside with Sirius having an argument once again with Umbridge and I think that your father is just about ready to murder the pink toad with his bare hands." Hunter said.

"How many people were hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Thirteen people on our side died, including three small children. Forty-seven people were injured. And nineteen high ranking Death Eaters, and about 15 lower level Death Eaters were killed in the Battle of Hogsmeade, as the papers are calling it, including Lucius Malfoy, all three Lestranges, and MacNair. You avenged Neville's parents, and Neville's Gran wants to thank you personally. Umbridge tried to cross the old battleaxe and earned a nice handprint across the face for her troubles." Hunter said.

* * *

Before Hermione could ask anymore questions, there was a loud slapping sound from the other side of the Hospital Wing doors before said doors opened and Hermione's parents and Sirius came marching into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey bustled over once she heard the commotion outside and started feeding Hermione some disgusting tasting potions.

"Kitten, all the students who wished to return home for Yule did so yesterday. We were waiting for you to wake up so we could take you back to my home for Yule. Your parents have agreed that it is the safest place for not only you but themselves as well. The toad believed she has the power to stop you, Harry and Hunter from leaving Hogwarts, but your parents and I explained to her that she is not your parent, nor is she your guardian, so she has no say in where the three of you go during your school breaks. As soon as Madame Pomfrey clears you to leave, we will head over to my home." Sirius said.

"As long as she is put straight in a bed once she gets there, Miss Granger is free to leave. But I will be coming by each day to see that Miss Granger is not overdoing things for herself." Madame Pomfrey said.

Hermione agreed with the stern Mediwitch. She had no energy to fight with the stubborn woman. It was a battle just to keep her eyes open. Hunter gingerly picked up his still sore girlfriend and carried her as gently as he could towards the Floo. She was asleep before they even arrived at _Grimmauld Place._

* * *

"Hunter, take Hermione up to her room. You can stay with her, as I know that your wolf won't want to be away from her for any length of time until she is completely better. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I will show you two to the rooms that I have had prepared for you. I'll let Harry know that you and Hermione have arrived at dinner Hunter, and I will send Dobby up with some food for you. The poor little elf has been beside himself that his Mistress was harmed in such a way. He has been chomping at the proverbial bit to take care of her again." Sirius said.

Hunter let out a small chuckle before carrying his sleeping girlfriend up to her room. He tucked her into bed and curled up beside her, as she wouldn't let go of the front of his shirt. It wasn't long before he himself fell asleep, feeling for the first time in a week, as if he and his mate were finally safe. Or as safe as could be.


End file.
